A Soul Worth Everything
by Sinner Raeon
Summary: Kael, a duel monster from the past, has found her way into the Kaiba family. She finds herself in love with Duke Devlin and on a business trip to Egypt. What adventures lie beyond
1. Default Chapter

Prologue

Seto Kaiba had roamed the streets for hours. He loathed his adopted father. Seto may have only been ten at the time, but his maturity reached far beyond that. He decided he'd go buy some cards. When he was duelling, all his cares disappeared. He walked to a little known game shop and bought two booster packs. On his way home, he checked through the cards. All average cards, except one. It was glowing a dark crimson. It was a polymerised card. Silver Fang and Serpent Knight Dragon. It was strange, as it depicted a girl with Silver Fang's ears, tail and two of the sharpest teeth. Also, it she had Serpent Knight Dragon's wings and attitude. She had long crimson hair, tied up in a ponytail with a ribbon. She had cold, ice blue eyes, with a hint of mischief. She wore baggy pants, a tight long sleeved shirt and a cloak. In her hands were two katanas with the millennium symbol imprinted on the handles. She also owned a dagger with the very same symbol. He walked up the driveway and saw numerous cars. His 'father' was hosting a company meeting. He dragged himself up to his room and flopped on his bed. Mokuba ran in and blinked.

"What's that glowing card?"

"It's a weird card. It's called Shadow Dragon Warrior."

Mokuba walked over and looked at the card.

"It's pretty."

"I know. I can't wait to try it out."

Seto walked to a duelling arena and versed a computer. When he placed the new card on the field, he was amazed at the detail. She looked around, shocked that she was free. Unfortunately, she still had to follow orders. She destroyed the computer's monster. The duel was over. Seto took his deck and walked to Mokuba. Mokuba was still staring at the arena. Seto turned around and blinked. The warrior was standing there, just as confused as they were. Seto walked up to the arena and looked at her. She wasn't even ten in looks.

"Who are you?"

She pointed to his deck. He looked at her card. The picture was gone. She sheathed her swords and tilted her head.

"I am also called Kael, master."

"Master…?"

"You have awaken me."

"Go fetch father Mokuba."

Kael blinked and sat down, her wings fusing with her back. She scratched an ear and swished her tail impatiently. Kaiba walked with Mokuba. He walked up to the arena.

"You better have a good reason or you're getting a… what's that?"

Kael stared at Kaiba and hid behind Seto.

"This, father, is Kael. She is a duel monster."

Kael glared at Seto for calling her a monster.

"You can't be serious?"

Seto handed him her card. Kaiba smiled and handed it back.

"She looks almost human. Maybe we can pass her for your new sister."

She curled up in between Seto's legs and fell asleep. Seto looked down and sighed.

"She seems to like you Seto. She will be your responsibility."

Seto nodded as Kaiba picked her up and took her to a spare room. Kaiba registered her as his daughter. She was also enrolled at Seto's school. One of the maids came to wake up Kael and smiled. ~She's so cute and innocent~ The maid bathed her and dressed her. Kael went to grab her swords, but the maid scolded her. Kael blinked and ran out of the room, looking for Seto.

"Master, where are you?"

Seto rubbed his eyes and walked out of his room, only to be practically tackled by Kael. Seto got up and helped Kael up.

"What's wrong?"

"Evil lady said I can't have swords at school."

"She's right. It's not safe."

"Ok master."

Kael pouted and looked away. She had expected him to be on her side.

"You've got to stop calling me that. Call me Seto or brother."

She nodded and he led her to the dining room. They ate breakfast and left for school. She looked around and shivered.

"Don't worry Kael, Mokuba will be with you."

"But you won't?"

"No. I'm in another class."

Kael looked at Mokuba and hid behind him. Seto and Mokuba laughed to themselves. Mokuba led Kael to the classroom and sat next to her. She looked at the other kids. They were staring at her.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Leave me alone!"

"Get away from her!"

"Mokuba, make them stop!"

A group of kids were pulling her tail and ears. She screamed everytime.

"How can they hurt if they're not real?"

She looked for a way to get out of this. She was nearly in tears and she hated crying. It was a sign of weakness.

"Come on, leave her be!"

"Stay out of this rich boy!"

Seto walked up to Mokuba.

"Where's Kael?"

"In the mob of kids over there!"

Seto growled and pulled the kids off, one by one. He helped Kael and stood in front of her.

"What's the deal with hurting my sister?"

"Her ears and tail aren't real!"

Seto punched the boy in charge and pushed Kael to the area where he and his friends sat. Three other occurrences like Kael had happened a few years back. A pink haired, blue-eyed girl had appeared at Ryou Bakura's house. She was the Blue Eyes Pink Toon Dragon. At the Ishtar residence in Egypt, in Marik's room, a blue haired girl with green eyes appeared. She was the Blue Eyes Ultimate Shadow Dragon. Also at Joey Wheeler's house, a red-eyed girl with orange hair had appeared. She claimed to be the Red Eyes Orange Dragon. Kael snorted and nibbled her sandwich. Her body still hurt and it was highly uncomfortable sitting on cement. Seto hugged her and smiled. Kael sensed two of the other dragons were near. Kael stood up and sniffed the air. She sighed and looked down.

"Do we get to do any sword skill subjects?"

"Yes. Mokuba will teach you about Kendo."

"Cool. I'm not sure if the other students will beat me though."

The years in school flew by. Kael was fourteen. Even though she was in Mokuba's class, she was a year older. She walked to the Turtle Card Shop and breathed deeply. She had to do this. She walked in and up to the counter. She rung the bell and noticed Yugi in the back room. Yugi's grandfather came running and smiled.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes. Can you give the to Yugi?"

She handed him an envelope.

"Yugi, a guest for you!"

When he turned around, she was gone.

"Who is it?"

"No one."

He walked to Yugi and handed him the envelope. Yugi opened it and read the letter.

Dear Yugi Motou,

                               You may not know or even heard of me. I am Kael. I want to duel you in vengance for my brother. If you dare come, this will be a duel to dwarf all others. Come to Kaiba world at 6:30 pm Friday night. I warn you, be well prepared."

          Regards,

                            Kael

"Kaiba world is closed then though…"

"Are you going Yugi?"

"I have to find out who she is."

Kael looked around the street and relaxed. She continued to walk. She walked into someone that looked somewhat familiar and fell back. She growled at the blood pouring down her arm and jumped to her feet. A sharp piece of metal had pierced the soft skin of her mortal form.

"You're Duke Devlin, aren't you?"

"Yes I am. What is it to you?"

He looked her over and blinked. She knew what he was going to say.

"Yes, they are real. My name is Kael, Kael Kaiba."

Devlin blinked and laughed.

"The Kaibas's have no sister."

She smirked at his stupidity. She pulled out her deck and revealed one of the three Blue Eyes. The Kaiba Trademark. He stopped laughing almost instantly. She walked past him, holding her arm.

"Hey Kael! Want to go out some time?"

"Why would you want to go out with me? I'm not normal."

"You look decent enough."

She stopped and he moved closer. He placed a hand on her shoulder.

"What would you do?"

"How about dinner?"

"Ok. After my duel on Friday."

"Who are you duelling?"

"Do you need to ask?"

"Yugi…"

She nodded and cringed at his soft touch. He moved in front of her and kissed her. She blinked and relaxed. She broke away and almost collapsed. He looked at her arm and ripped his shirt. He wrapped it around the wound and she hugged him, before passing out. He picked her up and took her to the Kaiba mansion. Seto hated anyone that was friends with Yugi. He looked at her arm and took her to bed. Devlin wrote a letter and handed it to Seto.

"Please give that to her."

"Fine."

"Goodbye Kaiba."

Seto sneered and closed the front door on him. Kael walked out and blinked. Seto threw the letter to her.

"What's your problem?"

"I don't take kindly to Yugi's friends. You, of all people should know that."

"Devlin is one of Yugi's friends?"

"Yes!"

She looked down and went back to bed. She opened the letter. She laid on her back and turned on the lamp.

Hey Kael,

                I hope you will be well enough on Friday. I will come to watch your duel, if it's ok with you. Well, have a good rest and I'll see you when I do.

See you later,

                       Duke Devlin

Kael put the letter in her drawer. She rubbed her arm and turned to her side, clung to a pillow and fell asleep. In all the dragons' dreams, they saw complete darkness. When light appeared, blood was everywhere. Kael woke up in a cold sweat and sat up. She got out of bed and walked to the kitchen. She took a sip and blinked. She dropped the glass, falling to her knees and held her head. Mokuba ran to her side. A symbol written in an ancient language burned into her forehead. Blood trickled down her face.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just peachy."

She stood up and wiped her face. He moved to the cupboard and got the cleansing alcohol. He dabbed it on the scar and smiled. It glowed ever so faintly. She hugged him and walked outside, onto the balcony. She sat on the rail and looked at the moon. Mokuba knew better than to interrupt her. She stayed until it was dawn. She walked back to her room and had a shower. She left early without eating breakfast and went to Solomon Motou's shop. She walked up to the counter and looked at the decks. She noticed Yugi watching her and turned away. She rubbed her arm and turned back around. Yugi was right behind her. She jumped in fright and noticed he was a foot taller than normal. She inched backwards into a wall.

"You are not a human. I sense evil from you."

"Who are you to accuse me?"

"My name is Yami. I am a Pharaoh from ancient Egypt."

"Well Yami, I came to buy some booster packs."

"What would you like?"

Yami still didn't like her, but Yugi said he had to be nice.

"If it's not to much trouble, four Legend of Blue Eyes."

Yami blinked at her request. She was a lot like Kaiba, yet she was nothing like either Kaiba brother in looks.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Yami peered over her shoulder and Kael shivered. She didn't like this 'Pharaoh'.

"Is something wrong?"

"No. I'm not really a socialiser."

"Why is that?"

"When I first started school, everyone in my class, with the exception of my younger brother, cornered me and pulled and poked my ears and tail."

Her tail swished and she looked down. Yami tilted her chin up and blinked. She was crying.

"What happened after that?"

"My older brother saved me."

She had to be a Kaiba. There was no doubt.

"What's your name?"

"My name is… Kael."

Yami held his anger back. For her sake and Yugi's.

*In the Soul Room *

"I got you answers Yugi. Are you not pleased?"

"I am. But how is she a Kaiba. They don't have a sister."

"Maybe, maybe not. She isn't human, but she is living."

"Are you saying?"

"Yes. Her item brought her to life. She is a duel monster."

*Back IRL *

Kael waved her hand in Yami's face. He returned to his senses and looked her in the face. He recognised the symbol burnt into her head. She was one of the most sacred monsters. Only the most powerful duellists were allowed to use her. It also meant that she had a split soul. She would die soon if she either didn't find the rest of her soul or have a millennium item holder sustaining her. Yami pushed a certain point on her back and wings burst out, blood flowing from her back. She dropped to the ground and snorted.

"You need my help, don't you?"

She stood up and fell forward. Yami caught her.

"You have no idea how much that hurts."

The wings disappeared into her back. Yami carried her to his bed and placed his on her stomach. He went to the bathroom and grabbed a first aid kit. He cleansed and bandaged her back. She didn't feel awkward, as she couldn't. Yami did though.

"You know, don't you?"

"Yes, I know what you are."

"How am I to find half a soul in such a big place?"

"In the darkest place imaginable."

"I… can't. It could mean the death for any who follow."

"How can you just leave your soul for another person?"

He was testing her. She could tell.

"Though I am a heartless warrior, I do not wish others to suffer at my sake."

"Even if they offered?"

"Even if they offered, I couldn't."

She started to walk down the stairs.

"Where are you going?"

"Were else? We're going to be late for school."

He blinked and ran down stairs.

"Wait. I'll walk you."

She smirked and growled at the pain on the symbol.

"Scared I'll get attacked?"

"No. I'm scared you won't even make it to get attacked."

She looked at him and sighed.

"Why do you care so much?"

"I can tell we are going to need your help later."

Her eyes were starting to drop. He placed a hand on her shoulder and gave her some of his energy. She looked down and sighed.

"You can't keep doing that."

"And you can't keep living without a full soul."

Devlin walked up behind them and tapped Kael on the shoulder. She turned and almost blacked out. The rest of Yugi's gang appeared too. She blinked as everyone introduced themselves. She felt dizzy and leant against Devlin. The other dragons were within the group. Only one wasn't there.

"Ryou, Joey, I need your help."

"What's wrong Yami?"

Yami took Kael and led Joey and Ryou a few meters away.

"This may come as a shock, but Kael IS also a duel monster. Just like Kindra and Alex."

"Why do we need to know?"

"Because Joey! She needs our help."

She stood up by herself weakly.

"No I don't!"

She fell backwards into Ryou's arms.

"You see what I mean? I need you to give up some of your item's power for a while."

Bakura forced his way out of the Ring's soul room and trapped Ryou in there. Ryou was pathetic when it came to holding anything up that wasn't Kindra. Bakura picked up Kael and nodded. She had an item and he wanted it. Joey looked at Kael and sighed.

"I don't want to see Devlin grow cold again."

"Good! Now we need to transfer some of our powers to her dagger."

Once this was done, Kael blinked and jumped out of Bakura's arms. She had sensed something from him. He smirked and walked past her. She looked at Yami and saw Seto behind him. Joey also saw this and growled. Yami turned and stepped back. Seto walked to Kael, grabbed her arm and dragged her away. She smiled at Yami and snatched her arm back, walking beside Seto. He slapped her over the back of her head.

"You know I despise him."

The bell rang and she thanked Ra for that.

"See ya big brother."

Seto growled as she ran to class. She sat at her seat and looked to Mokuba.

"What's wrong with Yugi and his friends?"

"I don't know. Their my friends too."

"Maybe I should talk to Seto."

Mokuba could tell there was going to be a huge fight. Kael thought she'd talk to him on Saturday. They were going on a business trip to Egypt and that would be a great place to make him understand. Friday came and she waited for both Yugi and Devlin. Yugi never showed up. Devlin did though. He took her to dinner at a fancy restaurant.

"Is everything ok with you and Seto?"

"It will be after tomorrow."

"Why is that?"

"I'm going to have a talk to him."

"I don't want you to lose your family bond for us."

She laughed to herself. They weren't really family in the first place. It made her think, what would have happened if she hadn't been summoned. She finished and took Devlin to a quiet place. The park.

"Where are you going to be when you have this 'talk'?"

"On a business trip in Egypt. You can come if you want."

"Is it wise to have me with you?"

"He doesn't control me. It would be beneficial for him if you were."

"Then I will come."

She kissed him and smiled. He pulled her into his arms and breathed in the sweet aroma of her hair. Three cheerleaders jumped out of a bush. Devlin looked at them freaked.

"Devie!"

"Who are they?"

"Er…. My cheerleaders?"

Kael pulled out her dagger and sliced through them. Their souls were sent to the shadow realm and their bodies incinerated.

"Well, we better go pack."

"Yeah, see ya tomorrow."

She ran home and immediately started packing. She took her cards just in case. Seto walked in, head bowed. She ignored him and stared at her dagger.

"I'm sorry Kael."

He left and she threw the dagger at the door. It landed right where his 'privates' would have been. She jumped out her window and climbed to the roof. She was there until it was time to leave. She jumped back through the window and grabbed her bags. She thought a minute and grabbed her laptop. She pulled the dagger free of the door and ran to the front door. Seto looked at her and took her bags. They boarded the new Blue Eyes plane. She blinked. There were only three bedrooms. Mokuba was bringing Rebecca along, so why couldn't she bring Devlin. She ran down the ramp and dragged Devlin in. She pulled him into her  room and locked the door. She kissed him and set up her laptop. She instantly opened a file and a new game system appeared on the screen. Devlin peered over her shoulder and corrected a coding error. She sighed and linked two duelling disks she had created to the computer.

"I'm sorry I did this behind your back. I was going to show you sooner and ask if you wanted to use them."

"It's fine. I'm glad it was you that made them and not Seto. I knew someone would make one sooner or later."

She smiled and hugged him. He hugged her back and the laptop finished loading the system onto the disks.

"Time to test it out."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

She unlocked the door and walked out to the wide lounge room. She walked to the end of the room and smirked at Seto.

"You thought you were the only one."

He saw Duke Devlin walk out with a dueling disk on.

"What is he doing here?"

"I invited him."

The four holographic blocks flew out. Kael smirked as everything was going according to plan. A few hours later, the system was fully tested. It was a huge success. Kael walked into her room and dropped onto the bed. Seto walked in calmly and sat next to her.

"Go away! I'm seriously tired."

"I won't! Why didn't you tell me HE was coming?"

"I wanted it that way."

"That's irresponsible you know."

"Spare me the lecture. You're not my father!"

"According to you, I'm you master."

She had forgotten that detail. There was some turbulence in the plane and Kael went flying through the bathroom door, into a mirror. Seto crashed into a wall. Seto got up and ran to Kael. He looked at her with tears in his eyes. She had glass stuck deep in her back. There was blood and glass all over the bathroom. She stood up and clenched her teeth. Seto moved behind her and picked out the glass. She looked at Seto with those 'Don't even think of stopping me' eyes and ran to the emergency hatch. All of them watched as dragon wings sprouted out from her back. Her body flowed with shadow flames and she jumped out of the plane. She was watched out the window. She flew under the plane and landed it safely. When she was sure everything was ok, she collapsed and fell unconscious. Mokuba jumped out of the plane and picked her up.

"I want this plane up and running in less than half an hour."

"Yes Mr. Kaiba."

Seto helped Mokuba pull Kael up into the plane and placed her on a couch. Devlin knelt beside her and Seto pushed him away.

"Don't go near my sister!"

Seto punched Devlin and growled. Devlin swung back. Kael opened an eye and growled. Seto stopped and ran to her. Kael looked at Devlin, his face bruising and punched Seto. He blinked and walked off. She sat up and her wings vanished.

"Suppose I should have got some sleep last night."

"You stayed up all night?"

"I barely landed the plane."

He pulled her into his arms and kissed her forehead.

"Are you alright Kael?"

"Just really tired. I was thrown into a mirror."

"Is there any…"

"No. Seto took it out. He had tears in his eyes, ya know."

"At least you won't die."

"I can't heal by myself anymore Mokuba! I need to talk to Seto."

Devlin helped her to Seto's room. Seto turned his back on her.

"Leave."

Devlin left her and she closed the door, falling to her knees.

"Why do you hate them?"

He didn't say anything.

"Do you have to hate Devlin? He was just like you."

She pushed her limits to stand.

"Just don't hit him again."

She leant against the wall and went to bed. Devlin laid next to her and she curled up to him. He smiled and fell asleep with her. Seto checked on her and frowned. When they arrived, Kael staggered out and passed Seto without saying anything. Seto lost his anger once he saw the city of Cairo. The rest got out of the plane without trouble. Kael looked down and just dropped. Devlin had his eyes wide open in shock. She flipped a few times before landing in a crouched position.

"Kael… you can drive someone mad doing that."

Her eyes flickered to Seto.

"I already know that."

Apparently, business was with the Ishtar family. Seto knocked on the door and Rishid opened it. Kael was to busy climbing to notice the others had gone inside. Something caught her eye. The Black Market. She jumped down and walked past the streets. At the Ishtar residence, Isis was cooking dinner. Rishid walked in and took over. Isis walked out and greeted everyone. Seto smiled and hugged her.

"Nice to see you again."

"Likewise, but where is your sister?"

Seto looked around and cursed.

"She must have been separated from us."

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Isis went to see who it was. It was Marik, with Kael. She wasn't in good shape.

"I would've walked straight in, but I can't carry her and open the door."

"What happened?"

"She picked a fight with one of the most notorious thieves."

"As opposed to you little brother?"

Marik grinned and laughed. Seto ran over and sighed in relief. He couldn't stay angry at her for long. She looked at Seto and tried to walk out. Marik was the only thing in her way. Isis wondered why she was trying to get away from Seto. Marik had been a good friend to Kael when Seto, Mokuba and her visited years before. He pushed her into a room and made her sleep.

"Seto, why did she try to run?"

"We had a fight before we arrived."

"Now, I'm not going to lie to you, but she may not live for much longer."

"Why do you lie like that?"

"I just said I wasn't lying. Remember when Yugi refused to take my item. I had a premonition of her dieing soon."

Isis walked into Kael's room, dragging Marik with her. They used the items to slightly heal her. Isis walked out and looked at Seto.

"All warriors must die eventually. Did you know she has only half a soul?"

"Is that what's causing all the problems?"

Isis nodded and looked down.

"I think Yami already knows."

Kael looked about the darkness of the room. She sat up and sensed Marik sleeping on the floor. She walked out of the room and opened 

Seto's door slightly. She peeked in and almost lost her balance. Seto was atop Isis, naked. She was scarred for life. She closed the door. She knew Mokuba would be with Rebecca. She couldn't really talk to Devlin. Everything was so complex. She walked out the front door and sat on the steps. The same thieves as before were loitering around. She snorted and glared at them.

"Do you really want my dagger that bad?"

"Not us, the master."

"Allow me to demonstrate the true power of my millennium item."

The dagger floated above her hand. It extended to sixty centimeters and replicated. She grabbed them and held them in a back-handed position.

"There will be no return from this."

Only one thief dared to attack. She was telling the truth. The rest ran away, unwilling to live in the shadow realm so helpless. The two 'daggers' turned back to it's original form and she placed it under her shirt. She walked back inside and put Marik on the bed. She walked to the lounge room and slept on a couch. She had the same nightmare of darkness and blood. Someone was trying to wake her up. Devlin knelt down and kissed her deeply. She opened an eye and smiled.

"Have a nice sleep?"

"The beds are extremely soft."

He moved the bangs from her eyes.

"So is this what you call beneficial?"

"You'll understand soon enough. I must make him realize that Yugi is a nice guy."

"Is that it?"

"If you want Seto to accept you, yes."

"That will be impossible."

"Not to the determined."

She leant over to hug him, but ended up falling on him. Seto walked out and growled.

"Get away from her!"

"Why should he? When you and Isis had sex last night. I don't understand you Seto."

"Kael…"

It was too late. She had run out and into the desert. She never once faltered.

"I'm sorry to put you through this Isis."

"It's fine. She must really love Devlin."


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"WHAT? She's not back yet?"

"Calm down Marik. It's only been four hours."

"Isis, can't you sense her yet? She's in the desert."

"Oh no. Go get Fox. Fox and you know the desert the best."

Marik ran to where Fox was seen last. She was his girlfriend and even he didn't know where she was.

"Seto, don't worry. They will find her."

"I know that. But what if she is already dead? The last thing I said to her was that I didn't accept her and Devlin together."

"Fox. Get over here!"

Fox walked out from under a huge stack of pillows and yawned.

"What?"

"I need you to fly over the desert."

"Why?"

"One of my friends is out there."

"Kael?"

"Yes!"

Fox switched to her dragon form and searched the desert. Marik was on his bike. A few hours more and Fox sent up a shadow neutron blast. She was after all the Blue Eyes Ultimate Shadow Dragon. Marik stopped in front of Kael's body and picked her up. There was blood all over her. Scorpions. Fox transformed back to her human form and looked at Marik.

"We best get her back soon."

"Don't scorpions kill?"

"She's a lot tougher than she looks."

Marik sat on his bike and put Kael in front of him. Fox sat on the back. Kael awoke to feel the wind against her face. It was the first time she had been on Marik's bike, and because of Marik's previous records, she was scared. She looked up. Marik smiled at her and stopped outside of town.

"Kael, do you want to go back?"

"No…"

"By the way, meet Fox, my girlfriend."

"Hi…"

"Don't talk. It will make it worse."

"Fox! Be nice."

Kael slipped off the bike and blinked. Marik helped her up.

"Do you mind looking after her?"

"Why me?"

"Fine. I'll take her home in secret."

Marik put Kael in the basement and went to the front door. He walked in and told Isis he was home. She was too busy to hear him. He went to the kitchen and grabbed a plateful of food. He ran to the basement. It was his room of course. He helped her to eat.

"Marik, was that you?"

"Shit… Yes sister."

Marik jumped on Kael and pretended. He kissed her.

"Play along with it, if you want to keep your being here a secret."

Kael blinked at him. She was kind of enjoying it. Isis walked through the door.

"Did you find…?"

"No. Could you please stay out?"

Isis blinked and left them. Marik sighed and moved off the now stunned Kael.

"I'm sorry I didn't warn you."

"I… I… no problem."

Marik blinked and looked at her. What had he done? Had she actually enjoyed that? Marik stood up.

"Is there anything you want?"

She shook her head and looked at her clothes.

"Suppose you need clean clothes. Also a shower and I'll need to cleanse your wounds."

Marik walked up stairs and snuck some of Kael's clothes. Kael was glad he was good with matching colours. He helped her to his bathroom and left her. She was able to undress, but when she got to the shower, she slipped and hit her arm on the glass door. Marik ran in and blinked. He helped her to stand and sighed. He turned on the shower and washed her. He also dressed her. She was embarrassed, even if he was a friend and no one was around. He noticed this and smiled. He cleansed and dressed the wounds.

"There is no reason to be embarrassed. I don't mind doing this."

"You're a guy. Why would you hate this?"

He laughed and hugged her.

"It's no just that. I also wash Fox all the time. "

She blinked and sweat dropped, falling over anime style.

"And why is that?"

"Because, when she visits, she always bruised, battered or in a bloody mess. I swear she picks a fight with anyone who comes near her."

"Like me huh?"

"Worse…. But hey, that's why I love her."

"How could she possibly be worse than me? I try my hardest!"

"She doesn't even need to try, it's an instinct for her."

"So why don't you protect her?"

"HAH. Like I can get near her when she is fighting."

~Hmmm…. Sounds like a fantastic challenge…. Good idea…. Yeah, it's a deal… Time to actually have a true contest~

"Hello… Earth to Kael… Is anybody in there?"

Marik was now hitting her on the head with the millennium rod. She snapped back into reality and smirked.

"See ya!"

"Huh? Did I miss something?"

She walked outside and looked around the streets for Fox.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Marik ran up to Kael and dragged her back to the house.

"No more fights for you!"

"You care too much!"

"I wonder why that is….." He said in a sarcastic voice

She blinked and placed her hands behind her head, whistling. 

"Plus, before you go off and kill yourself…. Again…. Seto wants to talk to you."

"What does he want….?"

"He said something about this guy… what's his name again…. Damn the names of visitors…. I can never remember them."

"Duke Devlin?" She said with a cool, sparking manner

"Yeah, that's the one."

"Probably more criticism."

They walked inside and Kael blinked.

"What is this all about….? Cake…. Food….. Soft drinks…. And that god awful music."

"Sister, tell me you didn't even forget your own birthday."

She fell over and twitched.

"Marik…. You tricked me….."

"Not really…. He really did want to talk to you."

Just then, Fox burst through the door…. Well, destroying them actually.

"SURPISE!!"

"You're a little late to the party!"

"Well mister, you weren't going to leave me out when there is soooooo much great food!"

"Right…."

He winked at her and pounced her. Kael scratched her head.

"It's my birthday?"

"Weeeeellllll"

Came a voice from out of now where and produced a calendar.

"By the strategically placed stars and planets, I'm almost quite sure it's your birthday."

"Look Shadi…. No one invited you, so get out before one of has the chance to kill you."

He blinked at Isis' words and started to inch back after seeing the glare on her face. He looked over at the weird looking girl with blue hair and green eyes, with a twitching murderous look in them.

"I thought I killed you already."

"Well, due to the great will of the macrocomsism, I was restored to my former glory."

"Fox, you or me, or even both."

"I'm with you on this on Kael."

They both transformed into their dragon forms and blasted the hell out of him. There was only ashes left, well not after Isis dusted them out onto the street and trampled by many feet of people and camels. Even the camels knew where to do their business now.

"You're a dragon?!"

"Of course….. Isn't it obvious?"

She glared at Fox as the once again became humans. Fox just poked out her tongue and glomped Marik, much to his pleasure.

"This is unacceptable that you forgot your own birthday."

"But big brother…."

"To your room!"

She grumbled and punched the door, then slammed it after walking in. Seto smirked at Isis and walked in after her.

"That's gotta hurt." Isis said with a cringe

Meanwhile, deep within the Black Markets, there was a separate house, of which a group of thieves consisted. 

"YOU INCOMPETENT FOOLS!"

"But master…"

"No excuses! You are frightened by a mere girl."

"Master, her item is… ahhhh."

The minion burst into flames.

"NOW GET THAT ITEM!"

"Stop this Bakura. You'll kill her."

"Stay out of it wench. If you want to see Ryou again, you'll shut up and do as I say."

Kindra looked down and burst into tears. Unknown to Bakura, Alyssa was starting to arise from deep within Kindra.

"Thank you so much big brother!"

He smiled as she hugged him. She ran out to Devlin and jumped, hugged and kissed him all at the same time….. Somehow. All the others were bewildered. Also unknown to the others, was that over half the food was missing and there were chocolate trails leading into the basement. Kael's eyes were like O.o and her head tilted when she finally noticed this.

"Stop looking at me like that. Someone stole my food…."

"We know who and where, but we ain't going there."

"WHY THE HELL NOT?!!!"

Marik and Fox could hear her and decided to sneak out the basement window. (Don't ask where the window came from, it's anime, and in anime, anything that's not meant to be there are there). Kael sighed and sat down.

"Note to self, KILL THAT DAMNED RA OF AN ISHTAR!!!"

"Do you think she'll find us?"

"You can't even find me here, what chance does she have?"

Marik kicked a pillow off his face and thwapped Fox with one. Fox returned the favour and so began the pillow fight of destiny. Well, Fox and Marik's destiny. Kael sniffed the air and narrowed her eyes.

"I smell chocolate… and dragon!!!!!"

She turned the corner and blinked. She casually walked by and got totally pummeled by pillow. Marik and Fox looked at the now swirly eyed Kael and blinked.

"What should we do?"

"Run or help?"

"With our current circumstances, let's just sprint away and say nothing we saw nothing."

They bolted from there and hide somewhere. The main word being SOMEWHERE! When Kael finally came to, it was dark. Her fists were clenched and she had this nasty look in her eyes, yet not murderous like Fox's. She knew exactly what she was going to do. It was gonna be one full day of torture for an Ishtar and a certain dragon if she caught them. IF being the main word.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"So where's the birthday girl……?"

"Who knows…."

They were all sitting down with bored like expression and holding their heads up by their hands. Isis had an idea. She walked to the kitchen and went down to another part of the basement. She picked a few bottles (well, more than a few) and brought them up.

"Any for I've Never?"

"What happened to real Isis? She's not this daring."

"You seriously don't know her Mokuba."

Seto snickered, looking at Isis. Ripple, ripple, ripple.

*Flashback*

"So Seto, what now?"

"Well, you are winning…."

Isis was sitting on a stool, fully clothed. Whilst Seto was shivering, only in his handy dandy Blue Eyes White Dragon boxers. Seto looked at his cards and appeared a smirk. He had a four of a kind. Four kings. 

"I call."

Seto put down his cards with a smirk. Isis smirked even more when she saw the hand. He looked up and had a sudden dread that he had lost…. Again. Isis placed her head down and pulled out a whip.

"Four ACES????"

"Now get down on your hands and knees and beg."

He grumbled taking of his boxers and dropped down to 'that dog's' level.

"Master… please, have mercy."

Isis had a certain maniacal giggle in her laugh. He knew he was lost. He would never return to his cold and dominatrix self. Not yet.

*End of Flashback*

He looked at Isis and shivered.

"It two on two."

"But….. I don't have anyone."

"Rishid, get over here please."

"We're playing I've never and you're Dukey boy's partner."

Rishid had never shown fear in the past. Ripple, ripple, ripple. It's too horrible to be announced, so back to the present. Rishid sat next to Devlin and Devlin moved a few spaces away.

"Why is it always me?"

Back to the greatest game of hide and seek, Kael was currently sniffing the sands of the desert and couldn't stop sneezing. (At this point in my life, I was sneezing none stop when I wrote this… owies). Fox and Marik were now just walking back inside the Ishtar residence.

"Isis… actually we don't want to know."

"Come, join us." Isis said in that evillish demanding voice.

"Ok."

Fox ran over, dragging Marik.

"What are we playing?"

"Hmmmm….. I can't remember, Seto?"

"Iuhno. Duuy?"

"Ehhhh? Rishy?"

"……"

"Nevermind. We'll just permanently borrow this sake, ok?"

"Go for it. Have the time of your lives."

Fox and Marik looked at each other and smirked. They ran down stairs and stuffed it down their mouths. A few hours later, namely about 8 hours.

"Should we go get her?"

"Why bother, she'll find her way home like a good little draggy."

Five seconds later, Marik was unconscious.

"Must have taken a lot out of him that I did. Marik no more fun…. Bye, bye sweetie."

She ran out of the room and tripped over Devlin.

"Ughhhh."

"Stupid dice boy. Try to help someone and all you get back is ughhhh….."

She casually walked out and wings burst out from her back.

"Now where to look….?

Kindra was flying over the Arabian desert, when she collided with a person with wolf ears and tail.

"Kael!"

"Kindra! What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you. Look, Ba…."

She felt a bolt of lightning shoot through her back.

"Uhhh….. I mean, nice to see you."

*sneeze*

"I know, but I gotta find someones."

She giggled like an evil chipmunk on crack. (And peoples, I really can laugh like that). Fox landed right in front of Kael and pushed her back.

"You… *hic* sould say aay fwom 'er."

"What are you babbling on about?"

"She eil. Can't you sensy it?"

"Huh? What's eil?"

Fox mustered up all her strength for talking and screamed….

"EVIL!!!!!"

Kael fell back and blinked.

"Ow?"

"Stay out of this uh…. Person."

"I ain't 'erson. I'm a dagon."

Kindra growled and glared at Fox.

"Go away Fox, she's a friend."

"Damn 'en 'ill you underwaand. She ish eil!"

Kael pushed Fox out of the way and clutched her arm. Fox growled and kicked Kael in the midsection. Kael staggered back and tackled Fox. Fox stepped to the side and Kael got a face full of dirt. Kael crawled into a ball and clenched her teeth. Kindra looked at Kael and knelt beside her.

"You shouldn't have attacked her!"

"You souldn't be near 'er."

Kael blinked at Fox and looked at Kindra. She closed her eyes and concentrated on Kindra's thoughts. ~I'm doing this for you Ryou. I'm going to hurt my friend for you. Damn Bakura, why'd he have to know of Kael's item~. Kael looked at Fox and blacked out.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"How did she get in this state?"

"Seto, she'll be fine."

"You're a bloody dragon! How would you know?"

"That's exactly why and how I know. I still don't understand how you could get so attached to this type of duel monster."

"And what do you mean by that?"

Everyone's gaze turned to Kael. She had one eye closed and one eye half open. She looked like she been around to the scrap yard and back. She coughed and tears fell from her eyes. Tears appeared in Kindra's eyes and this was when Alyssa took her chance to take over Kindra's body. Kael's body started to reject all the healing it had taken in and her condition worsened more and more. Bakura walked in the door and looked at Isis.

"Hello Isis. How are you?"

This startled Isis and Alyssa. Fox stood in front of Kael and bared her teeth.

"I'm fine, and you?"

"Never felt better."

A smirk appeared on his face when he noticed most of the Millennium items being in one place. He walked over to Kael, only to be pushed back by Fox. He tilted his head and smirked again.

"Why do you protect her, when she has caused nothing but trouble?"

All the others blinked at the changed in Bakura's mood. Kael struggled to sit up, but Marik pushed her back down, also standing in front of her. Sure, he and Bakura were once friends. That was of course before he had betrayed his trust and tried to steal the Millennium rod.

"Even if she is a pain in the ass, she is still a friend."

Kael looked at her in confusion. She had wondered herself why Fox had even cared about her existence. She tried to reach for the Millennium dagger but it was slightly out of her reach. Bakura walked up to it and picked it up. She growled and made a leap for it. Bakura moved out of the way and knelt beside her.

"Why bother for something so useless to you?"

Her body started to cease up and she looked at him.

"It's what keeps me alive you idiot."

He blinked as Ryou had found enough courage and power to rise again. Alyssa was pleased and smiled.

"I'm sorry for what Bakura is doing to you Kael."

He handed the dagger back and she smiled.

"I'm used to his futile attempts to take my item."

She winced at a flicker of pain shot down her spine. Something was in the dagger, killing her. She looked up to see that it wasn't Ryou at all; Bakura had made himself appear to be him. Regardless of the pain, she sat up and leaned against him. He blinked at her shocked. How was she still living?

"I will defeat you Inochi."

His eyes glinted with such hatred unknown to the others.

"You can die just as I can."

"But, I can not die as easily…. Inochi."

She was getting some satisfaction from this torment. (Inochi on my translation program means mortal)

"Heh. That's what you think."

Bakura kissed her on the lips and disappeared. She blinked and dropped to the floor. Devlin ran to her and held her close. Seto smiled slightly, even though running through his brain at a million miles an hour was how he could protect Kael.

"Hey Isis, would you mind if you, Marik, Rishid and Fox came back to Japan. Just until this blows over."

"Sure. I think it would be a good chance to make up for lost time."

Within hours of this being said, everyone was on the plane to Japan. Mokuba and Rebecca had given up their room for Marik and Fox. Isis, of course, was with Seto and Kael was strapped to the bed, so she wouldn't get herself hurt anymore. Devlin slept on the other couch in the lounge room and sighed. He could hear Kael's screams for release and walked into her room.

"Please Devie. Could you please let me out of these… these restraints?"

Something worse had popped up into her mind about what she could call these, but let it go.

"I'm sorry Kael. This is for your own good."

He sat next to her and kissed her. She sighed and closed her eyes.

"This is no way for a dragon to live."

"You'll have to put up with it for now."

Devlin walked out and fell asleep on the couch. Kael stared at the roof and thought about Bakura's kiss. Why had he done that? What was the purpose of it? She tried to turn to her side in comfort, but they hadn't allowed her the much room. Marik walked in and smiled.

"Hungry?"

"I guess so. You don't know why he kissed me, do you?"

"You still have fragments of your past missing. You will understand soon enough."

"What do you know of it?"

"Isis only told me that. She said she has seen what happened to you, and if she could at all help it, she doesn't think you should find out about it."

Kael sighed and Marik loosened the straps. She turned to her side and smiled.

"Thanks for that. They really didn't want me to be comfortable on the way home."

"You're welcome. I know how it feels to be cooped up with no room."

She smiled more and hugged him.

"You always did understand me."

"Well, when you're a lot like me, it really wasn't that hard."

He moved the bangs from her eyes and smirked.

"Of course, I never seen anyone get into more fights in one day than I have…. except for Fox now."

She smirked and looked down.

"I was just trying to show off."

"Show off for whom?"

"You."

She turned away and curled up.

"Why would you do that?"

"Back then, I guess I could rely on you the most and I think I actually had a crush on you."

He laughed and shook his head.

"You couldn't have. You acted to tough to like someone like that."

"I thought I had too. Oh well, too late now. You have Fox and I have Devlin."

He smiled and hugged her.

"But we will always be friends."

They landed and Seto had bodyguards around Kael in an instant. She sighed and looked down. They took her to her room and guarded her some more. She felt a darkness swirl in her heart. Something was taking over.


End file.
